Taming of the Jun-Beast
by BlueMew
Summary: An unlikely pairing in this fic. I think it may be the first Jun/Jyou ever. But anyway, it's cute, and a lot happier than some of my other fics


  
What have i ever done to deserve this kind of treatment? I've been   
called the Jun-Beast because I am obsessive to the point of obnoxiousness.   
I must act this way. My parents like Daisuke better, and the others at   
school think that I am too strange for any of them. I just long for some   
acknowledgement, even if it comes through degrading nicknames.   
Yamato. I really loved him. But I could not control the side of me   
that becomes overly obsessive. I would have done absolutely anything for him.   
Not anymore. Everyone now says that he's dating Ms. Takenouchi. How could he   
forsake me like this?   
Daisuke was the one who started calling me the Jun-Beast. Today,   
Takeru said the same thing to me. The whole Ishida family is so arrogant!   
  
~Jun~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jun sighed as she closed her journal. Maybe she was an obsessive   
fangirl, but those actions came from her want of true affection.   
"Hi Daisuke!" Jun smiled as she entered her little brother's room. "Do   
you guys need anything?"   
"Yeah." Daisuke spat at his sister. "Go away."   
"Besides," A sly smile crossed Takeru's lips, "Shouldn't you be out   
stalking 'niichan now?"   
Jun wanted to cry, but she couldn't let the brats see that she was   
hurt by their words.   
"I don't need Yamato anymore. He's an arrogant jerk who only thinks of   
himself."   
Takeru facefaulted at her words. Jun didn't like Yamato anymore?   
"Actually Jun," Miyako smiled as she stood up from her seat at the   
card game, "could you take over for me for a while? I need to go to the store   
and get some more food."   
Jun happily accepted the card, then sat down next to Hikari and Ken.   
"So who's winning?"   
"Ken is, as usual."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Although Daisuke protested, the other chosen children invited Jun to   
the picnic that they were having with the older chosen children, and the kids   
from America.   
"So how do I look Dai?" Jun asked her little brother as she emerged   
from her room wearing a red plaid mini skirt, and black baby tee.   
"So who are you trying to impress? Yamato hates you."   
"Hn." Jun turned her back to her brother- her usually wild auburn hair   
spun neatly behind her from the restraints of the black headband. "Can't you   
just act normal for once Dai?"   
"Fine." Daisuke grumbled as he combed his hair. "You look like a slut.   
I'd say about a two-yen whore."   
"I hate you Motomiya Daisuke!" Jun screamed as she ran out of the   
apartment crying. She stopped running as soon as she entered the stairwell,   
then sat down, holding her head in her hands as her tears flowed harder.   
She really wasn't trying to impress anyone. She just wanted to try a   
new look, since her old one just wasn't working.   
Daisuke was just to mean. He hated Jun because she was a girl. All of   
his other friends had older brothers, while he was stuck with her.   
"Jun?" Daisuke whispered as he opened the stairwell door. "Gomen. I   
was just kidding."   
"No you weren't." Jun sniffled as she folded her arms. "I do look like   
a slut."   
"Jun," Daisuke sighed as he sat down next to her, " You don't look   
like a slut. In fact, you look very pretty today."   
Although he protested, Jun hugged her little brother. Daisuke's   
compliments were always sincere- behind his jovial exterior, he hurt as much   
as she did. He was a nice guy, once he opened up to a person.   
"Come on." Daisuke picked Jun off of the floor and helped her down the   
stairs. "Shin will be there. You said you liked him once."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Sorry that we're late!" Daisuke called to the group of chosen   
children. "I wasn't watching the time when I was practicing soccer. Jun   
reminded me that we needed to come here, but I had to get ready, so I'm sorry   
that we're late!"   
"That's okay." Taichi said, his eyes never leaving Jun. "You haven't   
missed much."   
"Yeah." Yamato stated as he took Jun's hand. "We were all just getting   
ready to go fishing. Do you need a place to sit? You can share my blanket."   
"Yamato!" Sora stated, obviously annoyed by her boyfriend's actions.   
"I'm still here baka!"   
"It's all right Sora." Jun smiled as she brushed her hand across   
Yamato's cheek. "I wouldn't want anything to do with a musician anyway.   
They're too much trouble." Jun winked at the red head as she walked over to   
Miyako, Ken, and Shin.   
"Bitch!" Sora screamed as she clung to Yamato.   
Jun turned and smiled. "Thank you."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Can you believe how hot Jun is?" Taichi stated to the older male   
chosen children as they sat fishing.   
"I can't believe I made such an ass of myself in front of Sora."   
"Gomamon! Quit chasing the fish away!" Jyou screamed at his partner   
digimon. "She's just trying to get attention. Besides, she's obsessing over   
Shin now. Give it a week, and she'll be throwing herself at Taichi."   
Koushiro nodded "Yeah. She's a little too genki to be considered 'hot'   
I can't believe you two like her now."   
Yamato shrugged. "I guess I think she's the female version of Taichi."   
"Oh koi." Taichi leaned over to his secret lover and kissed him.   
"I think that's more of an insult than a compliment." Jyou laughed at   
Koushiro's comment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hey everyone! We're back!" Jyou called to the cam as he and Koushiro   
carried back the fish they caught.   
"Where's Yamato?" Sora asked as she took the string of fish from   
Koushiro.   
"He and Taichi got in to a fight. Don't worry. They'll both be back   
soon."   
Koushiro nudged Jyou as he pointed in the other direction, after Sora,   
Mimi, and Miyako took the fish from them.   
"Well I'll be..." Jyou staed as he took his glasses off to clean them.   
"Who would have guessed that Shin would give Jun a chance."   
"He did just break up with Kamiko, so he could be lonely."   
Jyou chuckled as they walked toward Shin and Jun. The two were sitting   
under a tree, holding hands and having way too good of a time.   
"Hi guys." Shin smiled at his brother and Koushiro. "Did you catch a   
lot of fish?"   
"Not really." Jyou stated as he ploppe ddown in the grass near his   
brother and Jun. Koushiro quickly followed suit, but sat a little more   
gracefully than the elder man. "Between Taichi and Yamato, and Gomamon   
telling all the fish to leave, I'm suprised we caught anything."   
"If Tentomon wouldn't have electrocuted part of the water, we wouldn't   
have any fish at all." Koushiro said, matter of factly.   
"Did you know that Jun is going to nursing school this fall?"   
Jun blushed as Shin mentioned her career choice.   
"Oh really? This will be my second year in medicine. We need some good   
nurses in the hospitals. It's a shame to see how some nurses treat the   
patients and doctors."   
Koushiro laughed. "Jyou's just upset because his roommate is always   
receiving nurse's phone numbers, but he can't get any."   
"Ha ha." Jyou glared at Koushiro. "Like you have room to talk, he who   
has a shrine to Miss Tachikawa but is afraid to speak to her."   
"Anyways," Jyou smiled at Jun as she leaned against Shin. "When did   
you decide on becoming a nurse?"   
"A few years ago, both of my grandparents went in to the hospital, and   
it made me sick how the nurses treated them. I decided that I should be a   
nurse so I can help ease terminally ill patients pain with compassion."   
"That's very noble." Jyou whispered as he laid back on the grass. "I   
wish I had a good reason like that for becoming a doctor. I'm still trying to   
please tousan."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Oh my God!" Jun elated as she sat down next to her brother and Veemon   
"That was so much fun! And I'm even going on a date with Shin this Friday!"   
"At least one of us had a good time." Daisuke grumbled as he laid   
down, draping his legs over Jun. "I walked in on Yamato and Taichi, then   
again on Yamato and Sora. I think I'm going to be scarred for life."   
"You have the worst luck, Dai." Jun smiled as she patted his knee.   
"Jyou told me all about the different hospitals in the area. I think I'm   
going to volunteer at the one where he's doing his residency."   
"But aren't you dating Shin?"   
"Yeah, but Jyou's the doctor. He knows all about the best hospitals   
and stuff. Shin's a history teacher."   
"So how much of an age difference is there between Shin and you?"   
Jun shrugged. "He's four or five years older." She pushed Daisuke's   
legs to the ground, then stood up. "Tell mom that I'm asleep, ne?"   
"Whatever. Good night Jun."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Ya know," Yamato slurred as he set the glass to his fifth shot of   
whiskey of the hour down, "Taichi would be the first of us to get married."   
The twenty-one year old blonde pulled a cigarette from his tuxedo pocket,   
took a drag, then slammed it in to the nearby ash tray. "He couldn't let me   
beat him this once."   
"Yamato!" Sora snapped as she hurried over to her fiancee. "I thought   
we agreed that you wouldn't drink so much, and that you'd stop smoking!"   
"Take it easy Sora." Shin smiled from his seat next to Yamato. "Yama's   
just stressed right now. Taichi is his best friend, and now he's going to be   
staying in New York with his new career and Caitlin."   
"Come Yamato. We're leaving."   
"Nah." Yamato hiccupped as he turned to face Sora. "I gotta give mah   
toast, 'cuz I'm da man!" He laughed as he turned to Gabumon. "And you's da   
wolf man!"   
Shin turned to Jun, who was sitting next to him at the bar. They had   
been dating for almost three years now, and neither wanted to think of   
marriage. Their careers were much more important than starting a family.   
"What's wrong koi?" Shin noticed that Jun had been sadly watching   
Caitlin Yagami, Taichi's new wife, all night. Jun sighed, then smiled at   
Shin.   
"I don't know Shin-san." Jun stood up from her seat at the bar. "I   
need some air."   
Jun looked down at her watch. The five minutes that she stood in the   
cold February night air made time seem as it were passing slowly. She   
couldn't go back to the reception yet. As much as she tried to convince   
herself that she didn't want or need marriage to define her as a person, she   
was jealous of Caitlin.   
It wasn't because Caitlin had taken Taichi out of the bachellor pool   
either- it was because Caitlin now had some stability in her life. Stability   
that Jun had never known, even in these past three years with Shin.   
"Are you cold?" Jun turned to see Jyou standing in the doorway of the   
hotel lounge.   
"A little." She smiled as Jyou walked over to her and placed his suit   
coat over her shoulders. "Arigato."   
"So what's wrong? Daisuke has been looking all over for you."   
"Well Jyou, I don't know what's wrong with me. Just the other day, I   
told Shin that I don't want to get married. Today, I'd give anything to be in   
Caitlin's place."   
"Did you tell this to Shin?"   
"Oh no." Jun closed her eyes as she shook her head. "He's too busy   
listening to Yamato. Besides, he doesn't want to marry me."   
Jyou stared skeptically at Jun. "And how do you know this? Shin always   
speaks very highly of you. You're beautiful and compassionate. What more   
could he possibly want?"   
Jun sighed. "Someone who is able to have children."   
"Oh my God." Jyou hugged the crying young woman. "When did you find   
out?"   
"Back in high school" Jun whispered, "I was attacked and raped on a   
class trip. When I found out I was pregnant, I paniced, so I made sure that I   
lost the baby. Something went wrong, and now I can't have children."   
"I'll have a talk with Shin. And everything will get better, I   
promise."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Oh my gosh!" Mimi squealed as she hugged Sora. "How far along are   
you?"   
"Five months." The red head smiled as she patted her slightly enlarged   
abdomen. "Yamato and I are so excited. And did you hear about Takeru and   
Hikari? She just had a boy about a week ago! They named him Tomoe!"   
While the two women chattered about Sora's pregnancy, Daisuke walked   
over to Yamato.   
"So how have you been Yama? Is her pregnancy driving you insane yet?"   
"She's not too bad. Then again, I've been on tour for five months."   
Yamato said with a smile. "And congratulations Dai."   
"Arigato. It's not every day that the Jun-Beast settles down and   
decides to get married."   
"I can't believe that Shin would marry her."   
Daisuke led Yamato toward the front of the reception hall.   
"Yeah, about Shin. They broke up right after your wedding."   
"My God." Yamato exclaimed, partially because Shin and Jun weren't   
getting married, and partially because Jun looked even more beautiful than   
the day she first came to the digital world on a picnic with the others.   
"Then who did she marry?"   
"She snagged herself a doctor." Almost as if on cue, Jyou rushed out   
of the kitchen and whisked Jun on to the dance floor.   
"Now that's even more unbelieveable than her saying she doesn't think   
Yamato's attractive." Taichi stated as the three watched the newlyweds waltz   
effortlessly across the dance floor. When the song ended, Jyou leaned down to   
kiss Jun.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
For those people out there who do not believe in miracles, they have   
never gone through what I have. I have waited my entire life for this moment,   
and out of the chaos and pain, comes pure joy. This is truly a miracle, an dI   
thank God every day for bringing Jyou, and now our new son Jiro, in to my   
life. I don't know how I was able to have Jiro, but I am the happiest woman   
in the world because of my two men. Jiro is the most beautiful baby that I   
have ever seen- he has Jyou's hair, and my amber eyes.   
I can see Jyou holding our son right now. Both father and son are   
sitting in a rocking chair sleeping. Even though I am so exhausted from   
today, I cannot sleep. I am too happy watching my husband and my son.   
Jun Kido, R.N.   
  



End file.
